


First Dates, First Disasters

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, I blame annalisa for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Mom, I'm serious. Uncle Donald deserves this," Huey looked at Della directly in the eyes. "I know," she responded. "But I just can't let her hurt him!""You can't break his trust, either."orDonald and Daisy's first date is clearly going to go extremely well and will not be interrupted in any way by a totally not overprotective twin sister.





	First Dates, First Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, I do not own DuckTales. (y'all would hate if I did, lemme tell ya).
> 
> Daisy has not appeared in the show at the time of writing and publishing this. I do not know what her character will be like. I am simply basing her off (loosely) a specific few past versions (Quack Pack, mainly) and of what little Frank has been giving us.
> 
> Any relevance to the future of the story is purely coincidental.
> 
> A few things mentioned a few theories (I have no idea if they were crack!theories or not, so) but anyways.
> 
> I'm literally not a full-time fanfic writer and this is my first DuckTales one so bear with me here.

"Mom? Where are you going?" Huey turned into the front entryway of the mansion.

"Who? Me?" Della stopped in her tracks and froze, slowly turning around. "Well, yeah. You're the only one I call 'mom'. Who else would I be referring to?"

"Oh, I don't know. But I'm not going anywhere. Not to space, don't worry. Just, you know. Out. On a walk. Like normal people do. You know, up and down the streets. Normal things. Everything is fine, I don't know why you're freaking out!" Della, now fully turned around, replied. Huey raised an eyebrow. "I'm not freaking out. You better not be going to find Uncle Donald and Daisy."

"I'm nooooooooot...." Della nervously laughed while trying to reassure her oldest son she was clearly not up to anything. Huey crossed his arms. Sometimes it felt like he was the parent in this relationship. "You _promised_ him you wouldn't get involved!" 

Della relaxed her shoulders but remained tense, avoiding Huey's gaze. She started to play with her hands, a nervous habit she'd always had. "I know,"

"Uncle Donald put his whole life on hold to raise us," Huey reasoned, "and now he's finally getting back too it. That was your entire argument not too long ago, remember?"

"I remember. But-"

"But nothing. Mom, I'm serious. You _know_ how much Uncle Donald deserves this."

"I know," Della agreed, and then took in a deep breath and let it out. "But I can't just let her hurt him. With the F.O.W.L conspiracies, she could be an agent! She could just be.. using him."

"Why would F.O.W.L need Uncle Donald?" Huey asked rationally. "I don't know. Okay, well, seriously. I've got to get..." Della stopped her sentence halfway through. Huey raised an eyebrow at her once more. 

"Got to get where?"

"Like I said! Nowhere! Just on a walk!" She laughed nervously as she turned around and quickly opened the door to McDuck Manor, and didn't even bother to close it before she sprinted somewhere no one knew."

"MOM!" Huey yelled after her. "Now I have to get involved too. Great." The red triplet stepped outside and closed the front door behind him, following his mother's path.

\- - - -

Everything was perfect. Well, okay. Maybe “perfect” was an overstatement for most. But not for Donald.

He didn’t even know why Daisy had agreed to go out with him. He was certainly not a normal duck— in more ways than one— and was definitely way out of her league.

The key word was, well, _was_.

Everything _was_ perfect. Everything _was_ fine. Donald _was_ doing just fine on his own, and he thought he was doing a fairly good job.

Until he saw him.

Until his lucky streak came to an end. There was Huey, walking into the restaurant, looking extremely nervous. He was looking around for something, or as Donald received it, some_one_.

He narrowed his eyes at his oldest nephew, as the duckling in question seemed to still be hastily looking around.

“Wait, what?” Donald snapped his attention back to his— extremely attractive— date, who had a worried look on her face. “I said is everything okay? You seem really tense,”

“Oh— yeah, I’ll- I’ll just be right back,” he responded quickly, standing up and rushing over to the entrance of the restaurant.

“Huey!”

At the mention of his name, Huey snapped around to face his uncle. “What are you doing here?” Donald asked.

“Oh, nothing! Everything’s fine! I was just... looking for... Violet! I guess she’s not here, so, I’ll just be leaving now! You get back to your date,”

Donald didn’t seem to be too keen on his excuse. “Where’s Della?”

“Back at the mansion! I promise,” Huey gave Donald a smile that seemed to be very common within the Duck family on this particular day.

Making sure Donald was still facing him, and saying things he didn’t even understand, Huey scouted out one more time to see if he could find his mother anywhere.

“Oh no,” Huey said quietly. Donald stopped jabbering and gave him a confused look. “Oh, nothing! Nothing. Um, how about you go and.. buy Daisy some flowers! I’m sure she’ll like that!” Huey dragged Donald out of the restaurant, and pushed him down the sidewalk. Donald, more confused than he had mostly been in his life, seemed to go along with it.

Huey scrambled back inside, rushing over to where he last saw Della. She seemed to still be in a questionnaire with Daisy, with the latter looking partially scared at what was happening but mostly confused. “Mom!”

The two female ducks turned to face him, and Huey flashed Daisy an apologetic smile. “Sorry about her! She’s just....” Huey, not really caring if everyone was staring at them currently, said quickly. He didn’t even both to finish, and he grabbed Della’s hand and tried to drag her out of Donald’s line of sight— whenever he decided to return— before he could get mad.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Della said loudly to Huey as he frantically pulled her away from Daisy. “I wasn’t interrupting anything! Donald wasn’t there!”

“You think she won’t bring anything up?” Huey replied, almost losing it. “This is why you shouldn’t have come!” He stopped, and turned beak-to-beak with his mother.

“Okay, fine. Let’s go back to the mansion,” Della flashed him one of those smiles Huey had received enough times that day, and he rolled his eyes. “Are you sure you wouldn’t want to creep Daisy out anymore?”

Before Della answered, she turned around. And turning around was a great mistake.

Just then, she regretted everything. Her stomach did a flip flop as she subconsciously leaned back from the glare she was receiving from her dear brother.

Standing behind her, for who knows how long, was Donald. Arms crossed, and clearly about to lose it. Huey, knowing what was coming, backed up a few steps.

“I knew you wouldn’t stay away,” Donald started. Della rolled her eyes and crossed her arms like he had crossed his. Huey couldn’t tell if she was doing it just to mock him.

“I told you to stay out of this, and you _always_ have to ruin it!”

“Hey, don’t look at me! This could’ve turned out terribly. I was just looking out for you!”

“I don’t need to be looked out for! I can take care of myself! You told me I should move on with my life, and that’s what I’m trying to do!

As the screaming match continued, more and more bystanders turned to look at the two ducks. Huey tried to calm them down at least three times, and he did not like the results.

“_Excuse me_, I’m going to have to ask you two leave,” a server snapped as the twins momentarily stopped fighting to look up at him.

“Oh, don’t even start,” Della replied with a very sassy eye roll.

Needless to say, the two were escorted out of the restaurant. Standing outside the doors, both sets of arms crossed, and glaring in different directions is where it ended.

Huey exited the building a few moments later, supposedly apologizing to Daisy once more.

“Let’s go home,” Huey suggested to Della. “Fine,” she replied, clearly still angry.

Donald watched them walk away for a few moments, still glaring. He relaxed his gaze and shoulders, but still kept his arms crossed. He looked at the cement, lost in thought. His first time having a shot at a real relationship— and his sister had to blow it.

“Hey,”

The sound of Daisy’s voice made him look up instantly and lock eyes with her. The direct eye contact made the two of them flustered for a hot second, but she seemed to keep where she wanted to go. “That was.. something, I guess.”

“I’m sorry,” Donald immediately replied. A force of habit, maybe.

“I know. It’s okay, though, really. Your sister is..”

“Annoying?”

“I was going to say interesting, but that works too,” she let out a slight laugh. Why’d she have to be so likeable?

“Yeah, she can be.. a little bit of everything,” Donald replied, nervously looking away and pulled at his collar as she stepped closer.

“Well,” Daisy said, grabbing his left arm and wrapping her right on the inside of it, letting her left hand slightly touch his, “I guess it’s something I’ll have to get used to.” She finished, kissing the side of his beak.

Donald, at this point, was blushing wildly. “I’ll see you later, then.” She giggled, heading off in the opposite direction Della and Huey had gone.

A completely lovesick Donald started on his own way back to the mansion, heart almost bursting with joy.

Maybe Della hadn’t ruined everything after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg hahahahaha that sucked but I said dondaisy rights.
> 
> S3 please come quicker
> 
> Um I’m sorry for the quality and rushed ending 🥴🥴🥴


End file.
